Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle including a traveling device having a pair of left and right front wheels that can be driven and a pair of left and right rear wheels that can be driven, an engine that drives either one pair of the pair of left and right front wheels and the pair of left and right rear wheels, an electric motor that drives the other pair of the pair of left and right front wheels and the pair of left and right rear wheels, and a battery for supplying electric power to the electric motor.
Background Art
As an example of such work vehicle as described above, a work vehicle is known from Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-61207). The work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a traveling device having a pair of left and right front wheels that can be driven and a pair of left and right rear wheels that can be driven, an engine that drives the pair of left and right rear wheels, an electric motor (referred to as “a motor generator” in the document) that drives the pair of left and right front wheels, and a battery for supplying electric power to the electric motor. With the work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, traveling in a 4-wheel drive mode is possible in which drive power of the engine is transmitted to the pair of left and right rear wheels and drive power of the electric motor is transmitted to the pair of left and right front wheels.